Preparations, Anticipations, Preparations
by WhiteWinterDragon
Summary: King Vegeta and his queen's thoughts on having their first child in the near future. A sort of prologue for a much longer story that may or may not be published here.


AN: I can't believe that it has been almost two years since I last wrote anything for this site. I hope I haven't lost any skill over time, but I guess I'll find that out with this. In any case I hope that someone might enjoy this enough to give me some feedback, as I would really like to know if the characters in this short one-shot act in a believable and in-character sort of way. The reason I want to know is that I am planning to make a little fan manga that explains Vegeta's past. This one-shot would be the prologue of that manga. So please leave a comment, if you feel like it ^^ it would be greatly appreciated : )

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I make any money from this. I am writing it for my own amusement, and sharing it in the hope that someone will enjoy reading it.

Technical stuff: _Curved text means thought process _

Now please enjoy!

**Preparations, Anticipations, Expectations**

It was a lukewarm autumn afternoon. The last long rays of the sun penetrated the tall windows of a great, pillared corridor, as their color slowly changed from the burning red and golden hue of day, to the dark violet and eventually deep purple of night.

The corridor itself was simple in design. The pillars lining each side of it did not sport ornaments, and their color was a soft, creamy white, the natural color of the mineral of which they had been carved. The Earth equivalent of the mineral would have been white marble.

Dark wood in varying colors covered the floor in divine, square and triangular patterns, and ended in simply decorated wooden benches by each of the tall, rounded windows that overlooked a lush, green garden with tropical plants and flowers unheard of on other planets.

A woman was sitting on the very center bench, as she took in the view of the sun slowly disappearing behind the tops of the taller garden trees and the outer walls of the palace. The woman was beautiful in her own right. Long ebony strands reached past her shoulders and framed her face. Her eyes were a warm hazel color, and they seemed to shine with a certain fire, as if reflecting the warrior soul that existed behind the delicate exterior. Her lips were curved upwards in a small and satisfied smile, and a dark brown, nearly black tail with soft, shiny fur moved lazily from side to side, as she enjoyed the disappearing sun's rays on her face. Unconsciously she let a hand travel to her large, rounded stomach, as if to soothe the growing presence there.

She heard footsteps approaching, and the wonders of the Saiyan sense of smell did not leave the identity of the person a mystery. Her smile changed to that of a teasing smirk, as she refused to look away from the window just yet.

"Greetings my king, what brings an important man such as yourself all the way down here?" she asked finally turning to face her approaching mate.

"You would do wisely to lose the attitude in my presence," king Vegeta said, trying to keep a frown in place as he scolded the queen.

"We both know you wouldn't want that," the queen said with a knowing smirk. "It's part of my charm," she shrugged before getting to her feat.

"Woman if you weren't carrying my heir, I would…"

"What? Spank me?" The queen interrupted, batting her eyelashes and smirking suggestively.

"N-No I…" The king's face flushed and he backed up a couple of steps, while trying to gather his bearings, as the queen laughed at his expanse, until she cried out and clutched her stomach tightly with both hands.

The king was beside her in a flash his hands moving to her shoulder and waist, so he could support her, should it be necessary. "What's wrong?" He asked an alarmed expression adorning his sharp features.

"It's nothing; the little one is just kicking. He is going to be strong… Just like his daddy." The queen said looking at her stomach affectionately.

King Vegeta closed the little distance between them and looked over the queens shoulder, so he could see her rounded stomach as well, before he, with a hint of pride in his voice, said: "If his current powerlevel is any indication, he will be much stronger."

They stood like that for a while, before the queen finally broke the silence. "I can't wait to meet him. I want to know, what food he likes best, which color is his favorite, what does he like to do, when he's not fighting or eating?"

King Vegeta raised a brown eyebrow and gave his mate an incredulous look. "I doubt he will be able to answer those questions immediately after birth."

"I know that baka!" The queen screamed, as she turned on him, with gritted teeth and puffed tail, as the king put his hands up in front of him and took a few steps back.

"All I'm saying is that there is so much I want to know about him."

King Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms. "All I know is that he will be a great warrior, and one day a great king as well." He said, pride clear in his obsidian colored eyes. "And for now that will suffice."

"Hn, well speak for yourself." The queen pouted, crossing her arms and batting at the king with her tail, before she again let her stomach have her full attention. _At least it won't be long now…_

The End

Ok that's it… I hope I'll get some useful feedback : ) If nothing else, I hope that someone enjoyed this little one-shot ^^

Oh and before I forget… I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors there may be, English is not my native language you see ; ) Thanks for reading.


End file.
